Shattered
by michellely95
Summary: Broken, MItchie reunites with Shane after three years.He broke her heart for some hot fan girl. Will she take him back? Rated T for language and mentioned sex scenes not detailed.
1. How many times can I breaktill I shatter

Eww. Crap, Another Connect Three concert.....*sigh* This is what you get when your best friend and sister are the hugest fans of Connect Three of all time.

Yeah I like them, but not like some of these other girls...They're obsessed. Hi, I'm Michelle Torres. I'm your typical teenager. That only LIKES Connect Three. My father is their manager. My mother is a world-famous chef and I'm just me. I can sing, but I never liked doing it in public. So being dragged to this concert with backstage passes AND meet and greets, I've been the target all week.

"Come ON Mitchie, the show's starting.!" They started to run to their seats. Our seats were front row and able to see their tight white pants. How...fun? I ran after them and made it to our seats.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH![girlish wailing!!]" Crap, they're on. I was greeted with a bright light and three boys in front of it. A loud C chord was played, and then a D chord. It was their world-famous song, "When You Look Me In The Eyes." I knew this song by heart. I was the one who helped write it. Let's hope they didn't shit it up too badly.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_and Tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you;re right here by my side,_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I found my paradise, _

_When You look me in the eyes._

The concert wasn't that bad, and soon, finally, it was the end. They ended with A Little Bit Longer, and The girls ran to the meet and greet area. I was backstage and I saw them dart there. I saw the boys but decided to join the girls and say hi later. I ran after them and got in line. The girls in front of us were wailing, "I LOVE CONNECT THREE!!!!" No one looked at them weird cause they all agreed. Everyone thought they loved them, It was me who actually did.

Three years ago, I fell in love with Shane Grey. HE was the badboy of the press and the most sweetest guy if you were nice to him. Long story short, we fell in love. Nate was always my best friend growing up. And Jason, he was my Emmet if this story was Twilight, always the big brother. Three Years Ago, They all left me with my heart shattered to a million pieces. I lost my boyfriend, best friend, and brother. Two months after they left, I got a phone call from all of them. They came back in town and were at their house. I spent that Christmas with them. It felt like a reunion, but it also felt like no one left in the first place.

So, during those two months, I met Caitlyn at Camp Rock. It was my Fung Shui to go every summer, a place to relax and start fresh. I found out that they created Connect Three from her, and called to give a congrats on the name. I called Shane's phone (oh and we were still going out.) and heard some type of slapping noise. Nate grabbed the phone and talked to me, the girl who cried herself to sleep every night. I was heartbroken. Then, two weeks later, I met Jack. He was a musician on the rise and it felt like my heart wasn't broken in the first place. He put the pieces back together and I was happy again. Nate called me and I told him the news. During that phone call, I was invited to a Connect Three concert.

So here I am, a fixed girl seeing her ex-boyfriend for the first time while he was on tour with her father. I felt like I still loved him, but I knew I didnt. It was very head's saying one thing, while my heart was saying something else.

Caitlyn soon after found out that my father was their manager and we went to the concert with my sister.

We were next in line and walked forward. I said hi to al the boys and Shane was going to say something and my phone rang. It was Jack.

"Hey Baby." We were walking to the VIP section.

"Hey. We need to talk."

"What's up?"I knew what was gona happen. I didn't want to believe it.

"I can't do this anymore. I love you but I can't." Tears started to stream down my face and the next thing I could see was Shane until I blacked out.


	2. Push me back to you

I woke up in a bright room. Guitars were against the wall, an extremely comfortable mattress, a dresser, and a Shane Grey.

"Hey." I had nothing to say to him. He was having sex with another girl while I'm trying to congratulate my own boyfriend. I still loved him, but he didn't know that.

"Good morning….Hey, we need to talk." What the hell did he have to say??

"Okay, go on." It probably has something to do with our old relationship Asshole is probably dumping me even though we've been separated for like forever.

"Mitch-," I glared at him. "Mitchie. What happened that day, that wasn't me. It was that Popstar-"

Caitlyn burst into the room. She's my savior.

"Mitchie, ARE YOU OKAY??" Ahh, the volume of her voice is giving me a migraine.

"Ahh, the volume of your voice is giving me a migraine." Hey! It's true…

"I'm so sorry for dragging you to that awesome concert." I saw Shane walk out the room. It's time to tell her the truth.

"Caity, we need to talk." Crap, I really have to do this, don't I?

"Are you breaking up with me?" She said sarcastically.

"I'm Serious, I dated Shane Grey." Crap I can hear it now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH{girlish wailing} YOU DATED SHANE GREY??" I was in the water now. There was no turning back.

"Caity, Three years ago, I fell in love with Shane Grey. He was the bad boy of the press and the sweetest guy if you were nice to him. Long story short, we fell in love. Nate was always my best friend growing up. And Jason, he was my Emmett if this story was Twilight, always the big brother. Three Years Ago, They all left me with my heart shattered to a million pieces. I lost my boyfriend, best friend, and brother. Two months after they left, I got a phone call from all of them. They came back in town and were at their house. I spent that Christmas with them. It felt like a reunion, but it also felt like no one left in the first place. So, during those two months, I met you at Camp Rock. It was my Fung Shuei to go every summer, a place to relax and start fresh. I found out that they created Connect Three from you, and called to give congrats on the name. I called Shane's phone (oh and we were still going out.) and heard some type of slapping noise. Nate grabbed the phone and talked to me, the girl who cried herself to sleep every night. I was heartbroken. Then, two weeks later, I met Jack. He was a musician on the rise and it felt like my heart wasn't broken in the first place. He put the pieces back together and I was happy again. Nate called me and I told him the news. During that phone call, I was invited to a Connect Three concert. Now you know the story."

Her eyes were wide once I finished my speech. She had that really angry look on her face and fan outside.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Ha. She wanted to hurt him. Did I ever mention Cait was like my savior?

"THAT'S FOR BREAKING MY BEST FRIENDS HEART!! NEXT TIME YOU HURT HER, YOUR BALLS WILL NOT BE ATTACHED TOU YOU." Leave it to Caity to give a painful speech.

Shane was on the floor. And Caity was hovering right above him with her fist up.

"Shane, come back in please??" He had to finish talking.

He got up, darted to my room, and closed the door all the way.

**What does Shane need to tell her? Is Caity really gonna chop his balls off? What happened to Nate and Jason? I need at least 4 reviews before a new chapter comes up so leave a review!!**

_**How many times will I break till' I shatter? Over the line, can't define what I'm after, I always turn the car around."**_


End file.
